they are here
by leahdawn
Summary: what if jake never imprinted on nessie? wat would have happned to him and leah after five years away from everyone they knew


**i do not own the twilight saga**

**Five years after breaking dawn. Jacob never imprinted on nessie, and he left with Leah, the Cullen's had since moved out of forks.**

**Empov**

To a human, it would be cold in here. This was the one period I had all day that I don't have to share with any of my adopted brothers or sisters. Not that I minded them, it's just that it was ether be bored with them here, or be bored with them at home. Nothing has really happened since nessie came. The only real big thing is that we moved again. A smaller room now, only two stories, but I still have my room with rose.

The wolves were not with us anymore, but we see them about once a month when they take one of their longer patrols and happen to pass within twenty miles of our new territory.

Only about ten percent of my mind was paying attention to what was happening in class. The rest was staring out the door; waiting for the bell to leave that would not come for at least twenty minutes. This place was the classic history room. Plain Wight walls, exactly one hundred and ten tiles on the ceiling, and a chalkboard that only maybe two people in this room would understand.

To the humans, it was dead silent. But to me, there was always someone breathing to loud, always a heartbeat, always footsteps, so I didn't recognize the quick, almost humming sound off an inhumane heart in the hallway, until the door knob twisted, and in stepped what looked like a young, calm looking girl, with a board, but still innocent expression.

But I recognized this expression. Maybe I've only seen it once or twice but my photographic mind never missed a detail.

The rest of the small human class turned their heads to see who was at the door. Then turned away, not really interested in the nasty looking new girl standing in the door way. She probably looked dangerous to them.

Leah.

After Jacob left with her after nessie was born, they didn't even say goodbye to that old pack. Jacob just walked out the door of our house, phased, called for Leah to follow him, telling Seth that they were going to take out an extended patrol, and that he should go sleep.

When he woke up, his brother and only sister had abandoned him.

Sue wasn't happy about it ether. After all, nobody in la push had a heads up that Leah had been going to stay with Jacob. Actually, once she heard the baby was born she had been exited. Exited to had both her children come home.

But only one showed up.

Leah looked around the room for a minute, then looked at the teacher, handed him a piece of paper to sigh, and then took the only empty seat in the opposite side of the room from me.

I never saw her look at me, though I'm sure she did, since I watched her take a glance at every other person in the room, even the ants that were starting a colony in the front left corner. But she never looked at me.

It continued that way for the next five minutes, until her sent reached me. She smelled strongly of dog of cores, and I could even make out Jacobs sent within hers. And then one I did not recognize. But it was a vampires sent. And it was fresh. As if she was with him just ten minuets before she walked in here.

When the bell rang she was the first out the door even though she was the farthest away from it. Probably running from me. And she should. If I caught hold of her, she knows I would drag her back to the new territory of the wolves and eventually, Jake would come looking for her. So on her part, it was smart to run.

I followed her from a distance towards the back door of the gym where she casually slipped outside. I wasn't ten seconds behind her.

Behind the school was the old parking lot. Witch was now deserted. There were small weeds coming out of the cracks in the pavement and all the paint was completely worn away. Beyond that were trees, and trees, and more trees. A lot of trees even for a vampire.

By the time I got out there she was diapering into the woods at a very fast pace. And once I had got to the place I had seen her last, there was nothing, but a pile of books in her place. If I followed her, my family would go into and immediate search party to look for me, and would eventually find my trail. And I would maybe even find Jacob. It was all in one.

I took after her in a sprint. Her sent, of cores, was not hard to follow. It was keeping up with her that was hard. She has always been the fastest of all of us. Wolves were naturally faster than vampires, and Leah had always been the fastest wolf. And from the looks of this she's gotten faster.

I, eventually, got so far behind, that I could no longer hear her heart beat. I didn't worry as much as it should, that the only trace I had of her was her sent, but I knew she could not run for ever.

I was running for a good two hours before she stared slowing. I picked up the sound of her heartbeat, and then next to hers another, of the same pace. Jacob.

Both were still phased, I could tell that by the heaviness of their breath as I got closer. I slowed to a walk, and then completely stopped once they were almost in sight.

They were stopped; probably talking to each other threw their freaky mind-connection thing.

I inched closer, not breathing. I wondered if they could tell I was here. If Leah knew I had been following her for the last half hour.

But she seemed unaware of me now. And so did Jacob. Then when I looked at them, they looked relaxed, in a way. Both were standing strait up, staring at each other, as if they were having a serious conversation. Probably about what Leah saw at school today. But it wasn't their fierce expressions that distracted me.

It was Leah's size.

She was a monster, bigger then Sam now. Or maybe she had been for a while, but we had been completely out of contact for so long. She looked stronger now to. No the same small, skinny, weakest-member-of-the-pack anymore.

Jacob had the same red, brown fur he had always had, but again I found something that surprised me. A long, unhealed scar running down the left half of his body was not acting normally. I could not smell any fresh blood and, with my strong eyes, I was supposed to see it heal as the seconds go by, but as I stared at it, nothing happened.

Then, abruptly, I found myself airborne. Something as cold and hard as stone launched into my back and shoved me to the side, followed with a low growl, and the somewhat familiar sent of another vampire.


End file.
